Heroes and Villains (Book)
The Heroes and Villains book is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Its only appearance was in the Season 4 finale Operation Mongoose. History After the Second Curse After Regina tells Isaac she does not want him to write her a happy ending, he magically teleports to the pawnshop where a dying Mr. Gold conjures up the Heroes and Villains storybook. Gold commands him to start writing, and he starts the book by writing the phrase "Once upon a time..." After Isaac ends the book with the words 'The end', a bright flash takes over Storybrooke and transports everyone to the alternate reality that Isaac has written for them. Henry is the only Storybrooke resident left behind because he was not born in the Enchanted Forest. In this alternate reality, The kingdom is ruled by the evil queen, Snow White. She lost her true love, James, and as a consolation takes the heart of his twin brother, making him one of her Black Knights but also her lover. Granny and the Seven Dwarves serve on Snow's council. Regina is a bandit, on the run from Snow White. Robin Hood is her competition as both he and Regina are thieves, and he always manages to beat her at her own heists. He is still in charge of the Merry Men, but is planning to leave them to marry his love, Zelena (who is not Regina's sister in this version). Hook is a cowardly deckhand on the Jolly Roger, serving its captain, Blackbeard. Mr Gold is a benevolent knight called "The Light One" who uses magic to save residents of the Enchanted Forest from ogres. He is married to Belle, and they have a young son (who is actually Prince Neal, Snow White and Prince Charming's son, and Emma's brother). Emma is the only one who retained her memories of Storybrooke and her real life, and is locked in a tower on a deserted island guarded by one of Queen Snow White's Black Knights, Lily. Isaac is fired as the Author when he writes his own happy ending, in which he becomes a famous author for his published, paperback version of the book. He is taken into the storybook by Henry when the magic key is used on it. After the quill chooses Henry as the next Author, he undoes the alternate reality, returning everyone to Storybrooke. Because of this, the book turns completely blank. Back in Storybrooke, Isaac is arrested. Trivia *Emma being locked in a tower guarded by a dragon is highly reminiscent of the character of Princess Fiona from Dreamworks' Shrek films. *While Maleficent was one of the villains hunting down the Author to get a happy ending, she is nowhere to be found in the book. Cruella and Ursula do not appear because Cruella had recently been killed, and Ursula had reformed. *It is never stated what happens to the rest of the fairy tale residents of Storybrooke when the alternate reality is created. They were most likely transported to the alternate Enchanted Forest because Storybrooke would not exist, and were then brought back when everything was fixed. Category:Magical Objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Books Category:Books (fictional) Category:Objects